Tales
by ProudMuggleGirl
Summary: Summary: May remain a one-shot, depends. Full summary inside


Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen evo and I never will because the series is over. sighs Over...totally over, GONE...I am so depressed, are any of you other author's depressed? Because I AM. I think only the next Xmen movie will sustain me. Uhg, did anyone see Rogue with the cape? ...okay sorry off track. Also I don't own "The Princess Whom Nobody could Silence."  
  
Title: Tales  
  
Chapter 1: The Princess Whom Nobody could Silence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Alternate universe, and set 5 years in the future . Wanda is looking through her old (meager) childhood belongings and starts reading a storybook.  
  
A Wanda Todd-ish humor/Romance based off of an old story Spoilers for the last episode of Xmen inside A/N  
  
Genre: Comedy/Romance/Fantasy  
  
Notes: Other pairings will be hinted , and most likely continued in fairy- tale like stories such as this. I'm planning on a Snow-white and Rose red sort of thing, or a Tumbelina Story. Have a request ;) feel free to ask. Since the end of the series that gives us fanfic writers BIG liberties.  
  
Wanda: Why would you pair me with TOAD?  
  
Me: Uh...people like that love-hate stuff?  
  
Todd: Why not shnookums?  
  
Wanda sends a hex bolt at Todd and he takes a nap...while smoking  
  
Me: uh...lets get on with the story?  
  
Wanda: Oh alright...  
  
Me:...OO;; okay here we go  
  
oh it's five years later, so I'm going to assume that Rogue, Kurt, Kitty , Roberto, ,Bobby , Rahne, Sam, amara , Jubilee ,Pietro, Wanda, and Todd were 14-17 when the series ended. Jean Gambit, St.John and Scott, and Lance were some where between 17-19.  
  
Jamie was 12-13 so he still goes to High school, but won't be showing up in this chapter.  
  
9:07 AM October 26th 2008  
  
Wanda ran a hand through her hair, glad she's grown it out from the ridiculous cut she'd had as a teen. It was moving day. Since her father was...not on the best terms with the local law enforcement they'd been moving a lot lately, they had until midnight to get packed.  
  
Yes "they" the bum "brotherhood" was STILL under the employ of her father. Lance, Fred, Occasionally Tabitha, and even- "SWEEEEEEEEEEETIE!"...and even Toad.  
  
Wanda was currently in the attic, and decided that ducking behind a box was better than risking a hex bolt hitting any of the things she was to pack.  
  
Usually anger won out, but avoiding him took up less of her precious time and besides usually Pietro would order Toad back down stairs...oh wait Pietro was gone.  
  
Dammit. His brown hair which she was sure he hadn't washed since high school was the first thing she saw as he crouched near her , her hand feeling round for something to hit him with, ah a nice thick book...  
  
H  
  
e blinked with his wide fish like eyes. Like a child observing a fish swimming in a pond. "Yah reading that?" Damn he'd seen the book.  
  
She slipped her finger in between the pages as if that was the place she was reading from  
  
. "Yes, and I'd like to read it by myself ." She said in a uncharacteristically calm manner. Most likely because when ever she smacked him he said it was because she couldn't express her "feelings" and that she was just frustrated. "tough love" she shuddered violently.  
  
He looked concerned. "Is it a scary book , sugar bug?" She glared at him thrust the book at him, recognizing it as an old leather bound book of fairytales.  
  
The appearance of the old book had a nostalgic affect on her, Todd's luck was just improving by the minute. He took it as an opportunity to scoot closer to Wanda, and opened it to she spot she'd been "reading".  
  
"The Princess Nobody Could Silence? Reminds me of boom boom ." Wanda smirked. "what was she doing lat you heard?" Todd seemed to think about this.  
  
"Either in jail, or at California Beach surfing or something like that." Wanda rolled her eyes, boom boom had never sent more than a hour in jail.  
  
Suddenly noticing how close Todd was she shoved him roughly. "Shouldn't you be doing something?"  
  
She snapped, grabbing her book she attempted to smack him upside the head with it as he tried to hug her. "Yeah , but can I get a good bye hug?" whack "Guess not." He muttered as she limped out of her sight.  
  
She sat down with a sigh and felt a TINY tendril of guilt go through her. She sighed. the book was in her hands now, she flipped it open to look at the inside cover, in red ink were the words :  
  
to the lights of our life , Wanda and Pietro with sincere and undying love,  
  
Magnus & Daisy Lanscher  
  
Wanda starred at the book in shock. The handwriting was obviously female...her mother had given them this book. Her father had never told her any thing about her mother.  
  
She flipped to the table of contents and found that ' The Princess Whom Nobody Could Silence' was on page 179. she leaned her head against the low roof and crossed one foot over the other, getting comfortable and started to read.  
  
There was once upon a time a king, and he had a daughter who would always have the last word. she was so troublesome and contrary in her speech that no one could silence her. So the king therefore promised that he who would outwit her should have the princess in marriage and half the kingdom also.  
  
There were plenty of those who wanted to try, I can assure you; for it isn't every day that a princess and half a kingdom are to be had.  
  
The gate to the palace hardly ever stood still. The suitors came in swarms and herds from East to West, both riding and walking. but there was no one who could silence the Princess...  
  
King Eric rubbed his temples , a line of thirty men and growing was before his throne, awaiting a chance to silence his mouthy daughter. The Princess Willa sat at his side, complaining about the filthy commoners.  
  
"My lord, why must you vex me so? Do I sound unpleasant? do you hate your own daughter so greatly to go to such lengths?! Why? Why?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" King Eric decided to make an announcement.  
  
He stood up, raising one hand over his head for silence, the other hand covering his daughter's mouth. Her muffled cries of outrage did not daunt him.  
  
"I hereby announce that all who try and do not succeed shall be branded on BOTH ears with a hot Iron so that they shall feel the disappointment and toil their king feels with each shrill word of their beautiful Princess!" the line of men in front of him thinned considerably, and as he removed his hand, his daughter stalked off.  
  
The three brothers Toadybottom had also heard of this Princess, and since they lived in near poverty they decided to try their luck one at a time once they got there. their names in Order of Oldest to youngest: Lancelot, Fredrick, and Mortimer.  
  
The brothers were also great friends, and decided to journey to the palace all at once.  
  
After walking for a few hours into the day , Morty , the youngest found a dead bird. A sparrow to be exact. "I found something, I found something!" His brothers turned quickly towards him.  
  
"what have you found , oh foul smelling sibling?" Fred asked.  
  
"I've found a dead sparrow!" He seemed thrilled.  
  
With a disgusted look on his face Lance shoved his brother further along down the path. "UHG throw it away! Do you want to attract wild dogs per chance?" He asked with little tolerance for Morty.  
  
"Oh , I'm not carrying anything else, what's the harm?" Lance did not dignify his brother's comment with a response.  
  
As they walked a bit further down the road , the midday sun on their backs , Morty again stopped.  
  
"I've found something , I've found something!" Lance stopepd again, aggrivation, dominating his facial features. Only curiosity made him venture to ask. "What have you found now?" they stopped near a stand of willow tree's. They'd stopped for noon-time meal.  
  
"I've found a Willow switch!" Lance looked all around them, left to right, up and down. the ground was COVERED with those sticks. though fearing for his brother's sanity , and his likelihood to wed the Princess he simply repeated what he said before.  
  
"Throw it away Morty! We don't have time for this." Lance walked onwards and Morty held the stick, along with the carcass of the Sparrow, walking onward.  
  
After passing the willow's, they'd walked past an archery field, filled with broken arrows, and targets. Morty stepped on a partially broken saucer, no doubt thrown in the air and then shot.  
  
He bent over and picked it up. "Guys I found something! I found something!" Lance was getting tired of this. "What is it now? A rock in the shape of a willow branch?" Morty looked at his brother strangely.  
  
"No Lance, remember it's not SHAPED like a willow branch... it IS a willow branch, are you feeling sick? anyway I've found a broken saucer!" Lance said nothing and kept walking onward.  
  
Along the way Morty found a wedge, two ram's horns and a boot sole. The later of which had been shoved nearly down his throat after his rejoicing of finding such wonders.  
  
They were nearly upon the castle gates. "why do you carry all that with you, are you THAT daft? Even so , as daft as you are you don't deserve to have your ears branded, turn back." Fred Advised, with an uncommon show of brotherly love...and even common sense!  
  
Lancelot nodded in agreement. "Who knows? It may just help me win half the kingdom and silence the princess." Fredrick shook his head. "Oh yes , you even have the look about you, greasy hair, addle-brained expression , don't come crawling to us when you have no more use of your ears..."  
  
They waited in line , and Lancelot was first. He stood up to the beautiful, yet haughty looking maiden.  
  
"Good day." said he with a confident smile.  
  
"Good day." said she with a inpatient toss of her head. Reminding Lancelot of a wild horse that had kicked his brother Mortimer in the head as a child.  
  
"It's terribly hot in here." said he with a wink.  
  
"It's hotter in the fire." Said she with raised eyebrow.  
  
At her comment he was struck slightly speechless at her rudeness. And so the Iron was brought out, but only slightly branded his neck as he ran from the room , four guards perusing him.  
  
Fredrick stepped up. Princess Willa looked him up and down, unsatisfied with his visage, and obvious weight problem, she regretted sending the slightly less repulsive suitor away. But only for a moment.  
  
"Good day." said he.  
  
"Good day." said she.  
  
He started sweating as if to prove his statement. Willa's upper lip contorted as she tried to fight her repulsion. She is a rather delicate Princess.  
  
"Awfully hot in here." said he as the wet spots seeping through his shirt grew.  
  
"It's much hotter in the fire."  
  
Again a Toadybottom brother was struck speechless and was held down by three men as they tried to brand him, they singed the back of his head, and caught his hair on fire, he knocked a guard out and ran screamed from the hall, smacking his head.  
  
Mortimer was nervous. Willa very much regretted sending the others away the smell being emitted from this ... toadish looking man was enough to make her faint. The admiration his eyes was more than unnerving also.  
  
Wanda shut the book, feeling a tad creeped out. She checked the book again...it looked like it hadn't been made recently. Hearing a shout from down stairs, Wanda set the book on top of boxes she'd already filled, and labeled.  
  
Amongst the loud noises from down stairs, Wanda heard the phone ringing, it was a wireless, so chances are it wasn't on the charger.  
  
She found it on the banister. "Hello."  
  
She started walking down the stairs.  
  
"Wanda?" she heard yelling coming from the kitchen and dining room. "Yes father?" He sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
"Put Avalanche on the phone. NO Pietro, put it DOWN." Wanda assumed her brother was doing what he did best, being a royal pain in the ass.  
  
She Walked into the dining room, seeing Tabitha hand cuffed to a smoking police car door...along with Kitty made her decide to come back later, and tell Kitty while she looked good, short hair was just way too strange on her.  
  
It seemed Kitty was phasing the cuffs off, , while yelling at Tabitha and Fred.  
  
She walked into the Kitchen seeing Lance trying to use the other phone, which went dead if the other cordless was in use, privacy protection, it was nice.  
  
He was currently telling Todd what he wanted on his Pizza. Uhg right, Lance had long hair now. she'd have to add that to her list, and she could maybe mentioned that KISS broke up three years ago, it may make him run to the barber.  
  
A girl can wish right? She handed the phone to him. He looked at the other phone he was holding and said , "Oh." Wanda rolled her eyes and started walking out of the room. "Want anything while I'm out Wandi bear?"  
  
Lance had a slightly shocked look on his face. While he HAD spent the remainder of his teenage years dating Kitty, he had also developed less of a fear of the Scarlet Witch when she was agitated. The whole fight with Apocalypse thing had kinda mellowed her out .  
  
It also kept most of the mutants of the Xmen , Brotherhood, and former Acolytes in a strange web of connection. Strange like a Chimpanzee milking a Goat if you catch my drift.  
  
"Avalanche?" Lance blinked. Oh Magneto was talking to him...better pretend to listen. "Oh yes I did call earlier, have you made a decision?" He heard St.John say OUCH is the back round...  
  
After telling Todd some gasoline, a box of matches, and a plane ticket away from here ,Wanda used her Teke' to send him sailing out the door for calling her "Wandi-bear" .  
  
She went to go investigate the situation with Kitty and Tabitha, they'd become much more close since ...the incident five years ago.  
  
The dining room was pretty bare, since everything they could be put in a box was all packed away. Almost everything.  
  
Fred had been in the middle of wrapping bubble wrap around each piece of the china carefully when the girls had stormed into the house.  
  
which was quite odd. Seeing as how Kitty was supposed to be in New York and Tabitha...someplace on the west coast. The middle of south Dakota was not where they thought they'd be.  
  
Kitty looked tired. Her head was in her hands and she was rocking back an forth. "How was I supposed to know it was a stolen car Kitty?" Kitty moaned.  
  
Tabitha rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad, at least...your hair didn't catch on fire." Kitty grunted.  
  
Fred eyed the Box Kitty was sitting on. "Uh...Kitty you're going to break our plates. Kitty blinked and stood up. "Sorry."  
  
Tabitha started popping bubble wrap. "I looooooooove stuff." Kitty started muttering to herself. Wanda led the girl up stairs, if she was going to go crazy , she may as well help her pack before she let go of her last shred of Sanity.  
  
Kitty kicked the wall. "Hey Kitty why don't you come down here? Get some sun? You need a break. Yeah I need a break Boom boom I needa' break your neck!" Wanda set up a box and Kitty started picking thing up and tossing them in there.  
  
"Oh it's a friiiiiiiiend's car Kitty he almost GAVE it to me, 'said he had to go out of town! Lets drive up to Seattle and see how Forge is doing, trying to set up a deal with Bill Gates!" Wanda was about to ask who Forge was but decided not too.  
  
"Do you wanna know WHY we never GOT to Seattle?" Wanda didn't, but the vein that was sticking out on Kitty's forehead made her nod.  
  
she was starting to miss Toad.  
  
"BeCAUSE. she wanted to see the mountains...we got lost for TWO DAYS. We ended up in CANADA . Not BC , above Washington, NO we were in freaking Toronto!" while Wanda was thinking that a nice white jacket and a stay in a padded room would do Kitty good, she lost her smile and faintly remembered such an experience...  
  
Everything sure was getting packed quickly...Wanda was unfolding boxes ahead of time, and peeking in the full ones, and was really spooked to find that in a rage Kitty packs perfectly.  
  
She had to add that to her list of things to remember...she'll talk to Kitty about her hair later.  
  
"So after we buy a compass, that I had to super glue to the dash, because a CERTAIN blonde kept losing the damn thing-!" Wanda watched as the vein got bigger.  
  
Wanda decided, since Kitty was a friend, that stopping her before the vein burst was a good idea. "Lance missed you." Kitty blinked. "Really?" It was like watching a cartoon.  
  
No matter how old these guys got, they still BLUSHED around each other, no kidding. Wanda nodded again. It was true, Lance really did miss Kitty.  
  
He'd dated a girl named Mary-Sue something for a while but that didn't get too far, she was too good to be true. She vanished one day , talking about "her world"...it was odd.  
  
Kitty twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "So...uhm does he like me?" Wanda rolled her eyes. The two had been in love since high school.  
  
Wanda pulled Kitty by her arm, down the ladder , down the stairs and into the bare kitchen. she wanted Kitty out of her hair. she'd already packed enough and Wanda's tolerance was low for school yard speak.  
  
Lance was putting the phone on the charger.  
  
the two blushed when they saw each other. Wanda sighed. "Lance, do you still have feelings for Kitty?" H started stammering. Wanda looked at the wall clock that wasn't packed away yet.  
  
It was 11:20 AM  
  
"..y-yeah.' Kitty Smiled.  
  
Wanda turned to Kitty. "Do you have feelings for him?" She asked shortly. She nodded. Wanda pushed her towards him. "Great, go get lunch and leave me alone." Can you blame poor Wanda?  
  
Would you want those love sick adults hanging around, cuddling on the couch, professing their undying love? No, you would not, no matter how much you love "fluff" you'd be over fluffed.  
  
KA-BOOM OH yes, she also needed to Get Tabitha out.  
  
She realized that this would most likely leave her with nobody but Fred or Todd to converse with, but she'd just make them pack anyway.  
  
Incase you wondered , Wanda was wearing a long sleeved shirt, that was almost so dark red that it was black. A pair of dark denim jeans, and high heeled boots, she's slowly getting out of her "punk/goth" phase.  
  
She still wears the Ankh.  
  
Fred looked rather annoyed.  
  
With the goatee it was almost amusing.  
  
Seeing the bouncing curly hair of Tabitha as she moved her head to the side and gave him the puppy eyes.  
  
"No Tabitha, go bury your own evidence." Tabitha stomped her left foot.  
  
"Please Freddy? Come on I'll do whatever you want!" Fred looked thoughtful.  
  
Wanda coughed. Tabitha looked at her. "what?" Wanda pointed to the door.  
  
"Out , I'll blow up your evidence, alright?"  
  
Tabitha nodded. "Yeah okay, but can I hang with you guys until stuff clears up?" Wanda shrugged.  
  
Fred smiled. "Thanks Wanda now I don't have to do it. "Wand raised one eyebrow, nobody ever questions the eyebrow.  
  
"No , but you better get outside, I want some peace and freaking quiet." Fred looked disappointed. "Aww." Wanda sighed.  
  
"Oh just take the bubble wrap." He smiled and he and Tabby ran off.  
  
Wanda sighed contently, it would Take Todd at least half and hour to get there. That meant she could finish the story.  
  
Wanda had always MEANT to read those Anne Rice books, but she didn't even have enough time to herself to blow dry her hair properly.  
  
Rogue was kinda into Anne Rice and those Old timey horror books. Wanda thought that if she was going to spend her only free time reading, it'd be something that she REALLY wanted to read.  
  
Lets face it, we already know Dracula is a Vampire, we all know what a vampire is, reading the original book is tedious. If Wanda wanted to waste her time she'd talk to Todd.  
  
Speak of the Devil. He came in the kitchen door with two pizza boxes. " Where'd everyone go?" Wanda explained. Todd smirked. "So...got any idea's on whatya wanna do while everyone's away?. "Wanda nodded.  
  
"Yeah, go up in the attic, you finish packing up down here." Up the stairs and ladder she went, Todd watched her...uh rear as she walked up the stairs.  
  
(a/n: He IS an adult, and he's going to be more active in noticing her yah know...)  
  
"Eyes on your packing." She called down the stairs. Todd grumbled and went into the living room.  
  
(a/n: on with the story!)  
  
Wanda stretched her long legs. The book was dog eared on the page she'd left it at.  
  
The remaining Toadybottom brother smiled slyly at Willa she glared distastefully back.  
  
"Good day." He said.  
  
"Good day to you." she said with a shrug, and a wriggle, as if to say ; it's nothing personal but I'd rather marry a Toad than you.  
  
"It's very warm in here." Said Morty.  
  
"It's warmer in the fire." Said Willa. she was becoming more agitated by the moment.  
  
"Then there's a chance for me to roast my Sparrow in it." He said with a smile, brining it out from who knows where.  
  
Willa widened her eyes. "You intend to roast and EAT a Sparrow?" She asked quickly, careful not to pause too long, or she would be beaten.  
  
He gave a quick nod. "Why of course m'lady." Willa looked disgusted , but answered.  
  
"It will fall into the ashes."  
  
(a/n: Witty I know, but I'm sticking to the script of this fairy tale)  
  
"No fear of that! I'll tie this willow branch 'round it." Said he.  
  
"You can't keep it from being sooty by tying it up." She snapped  
  
"Then I'll drive it in a wedge." He crooned, changing his tone, which threw her, dirty trick that was.  
  
"The fat will be running off of it." she pointed out, her arms now crossed over her chest.  
  
"Then Il'' hold this under it. "He held up the pathetic looking , but mostly intact saucer.  
  
"You are so crooked in your speech."She said stingingly.  
  
"No I am not crooked, "said Mortimer. "But this is crooked," And he brought out one of the twisted ram's horns.  
  
"Well, I've never seen the like !" Said Princess Willa.  
  
"Here you see the like," Said he, and brought out the other horn.  
  
"It seems you have come here to wear my soul out!" She said.  
  
"No, I have not come here to wear out your soul, for I have one that is already worn out," answered Mortimer and he brought out the boot sole.  
  
The Princess was so shocked at his response that she was completely Silenced. Nobody had ever said such a foolish thing to her in her life. "Now you can be my wife! and we shall rule half the kingdom!"  
  
King Eric popped up from behind a tapestry.  
  
(a/n: this is where I modify it a bit)  
  
"I'm sorry my good lad, but your kinfolk have left, thus besmirching your name, so no land! BUT by the power vested in me I pronounce you and Princess Willa and..."  
  
Mortimer cleared his throat. "Mortimer Toadybottom."  
  
"...err Mortimer Toadybottom man and Wife! BUT you may never show your faces in this kingdom again , lest ye hunt down your kinfolk so they receive the branding and honorable villager would gladly take! GO prove your loyalty to your new father in law...I'm sorry daughter , but since thou is now also his kin neither your mouth nor the rest of your royal visage is welcome OFF WITH YE!"  
  
And so Willa and Mortimer fled to the East lands , searching for their kin.  
  
Wanda stared at the book. That was it? "Uhg." She hoisted a box up , and started down the ladder with it. "That was immensely disappointing." she said to herself.  
  
Endings like that sucked. Sure they HINTED that maybe they would get together, but in the end was a cliff hanger...she hated that.  
  
Wanda continued to carry the box down the ladder, and got a better grip when she ended up in the hall, depositing it by the front door when she got down the stairs.  
  
She did this about four more times before the attic was empty, well except for the book, which Wanda was thinking of leaving .  
  
It was only after emptying the attic that she started to wonder where Todd was. She looked in the living room, and found everything but the tables, chairs and China hutch packed. "Good job..." she said to herself.  
  
"Thanks Wanda." She jumped about a foot in the air. "Todd Don't DO that!" Todd, who had grown quite a bit, was a few inches taller than her when he wasn't slouching, he was ALWAYS slouching, but not now.  
  
He smiled. She raised her eyebrows. "You didn't cal me shnooky, or anything...weird like that. Are you feeling well?" she put a hand on his , unusually slime free fore head, genuinely checking for a fever.  
  
He smiled wider. "Yeah well, you didn't call me Toad , or anything like that." He sounded...dear lord he sounded cocky!  
  
Wanda started to back away, her cheeks were on fire.  
  
Now he was towering over her, with a , dare she think it? Yes a normal smile. Great a wall. She was blushing like crazy too.  
  
"Hey Wanda?" She nodded.  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
Todd looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing. "You can take your hand off my face now..."  
  
Wanda blushed even more. "Oh...right...sorry." He leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Don't worry about it." Wanda's cheek felt like it was fire.  
  
Sure she'd been kissed before, and on the mouth, open mouthed-lets not get into that, but right now she felt more flustered than she had with any other guy she'd ever met.  
  
Todd seemed to notice it too. Damn.  
  
She finally found enough strength to move, and she tried get past him, but he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She could almost see her heart beating out of her chest like in the old Rodger Rabbit Cartoons.  
  
How could she not notice how...decent looking he was? Sure she made cracks about him, but his code name WAS Toad.  
  
Now she felt his rather dry-not slimy - and warm fingers moving along her neck , and playing with the hair at the nape of her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, and it only took a moment for him to lean in, and it only took her another moment to pull him closer.  
  
Review! Sorry Kids but it's a cliffy, of course the next chapter will have a new fairy tale in it too.  
  
Got a couple request? Lest hear it! I already have next chapter planned though :P this story will go to the institute. Don't worry 'bout that. 


End file.
